Arcobleno's Daughter
by darkbluegal00
Summary: Rating may change. Summary: Reborn has a daughter? And she's got a tail? But she's so cute. With attitude too. Could be fun. Warning: may contain rape, murder and prejudice toward half breed demons in later chapters. Story on Hiatus.
1. Cute little bundle of something or other

Author's note: The reason why I havn't done fics on any other animes is mostly because hitman reborn is still currently my most favorite and the only one I'm really keeping up with at the moment. Also, I have made it my new years resolution to update more. I just hope that school and my lazyness don't get in the way. Also, I have some questions for any readers at the end of this chapter. Thank you! XD

Disclaimer: I freakin wish I did but I don't own katekyoushi hitman reborn. If I did it'd probably be a yaoi. Hehe..

* * *

><p>Tall and clad in his tailor made Armani suit, a dark and handsome man steps out from the shadows of a nearby ally, blowing the tip of his signature revolver and straightening his tie. He can feel suspicious eyes on him has he rounds the corner, but what does he care, they're too afraid of him to do anything. He'll simply continue on his way; tip his fedora to the women who pass by and casually stride with his hands in his pockets. After all, he is the worlds' number one hitman, what better than to live the life of a casual, cool and debonair man?<p>

Continuing towards his car, the hitman caught sight of a suspicious older man lurking among the trees. His face was contorted into a disturbing look of blood lust and was repeatedly called out for something.

Now it wouldn't do to ask what the hitman was thinking at the time because frankly, he can't answer. For some unknown reason, he felt the need to approach this person. This strong and strapping young man could feel a force pulling him in the direction of something he would normally not give a damn about. Anyway, as he approached, the suspicious man bolted in his direction with a rather filthy knife in his grasp.

With absolutely no effort the hitman slipped to the side and flipped the assailant over his arm, causing the man to hit the ground with a loud thump.

Bending down at the knee the young hitman took a good look at the older man's face to see him wide eyed and blood shot, staring up at him in surprise. This brought up his guard, knowing full well there was something wrong.

A sound could be heard; like rustling about the bushes, which caused the older man to jump and attempt to scramble to his feet. That same sound caused the hitman to simultaneously strike him with his gun and knock him unconscious. Whatever had made that sound, he wanted to know.

Standing up straight and with his naturally cool walk, the hitman made his way toward what sounded like whimpering and growling. This was complete and total curiosity and intrigue that brought him closer; wanting to know.

At the movement of the brush, he crouched just to the side and kept himself hidden. The sounds had quieted where only the small sound of breathing could be heard.

Taking in a breath, he looked out over the bush to find a small bundle of dirty, torn cloth, lowering and rising with every breath. He could see a tail, long and black and silky with fur; what looked like a wolf's tail protruding from the clothing. Could it be a wolf pup?

Grabbing hold of the cloth, the hitman pulled it away only to find himself in complete surprise. Before him was not a wolf but a girl. She was small with long curly black hair and sets of wolf ears. She was riddled with cuts and bruises like that of a tortured victim, her breathing seemed difficult allowing the hitman to see her small fangs as she forced air in through her mouth. He took in the detail and damage of this small child, who could not be older than five. What he didn't notice however, was her large brown eyes that had locked onto his position.

In a matter of seconds the young girl had managed to pick herself up and launch herself toward the hitman. She dug her nails into his shoulders, causing him to wince at the slight pain. He could hear her make somewhat of a growling sound as he pulled her off and pinned her down, keeping his distance with his long arms so as to avoid her kicking legs.

In a cool and calm voice he soothed her, "Calm down. I won't hurt you."

She continued to struggle for a moment, before locking eyes with the man above her and slowly began to calm down.

Her breathing finally slowed but her eyes remained locked on him as she gazed upward from underneath his solid hold. "Shhhh..." he whispered. "Your okay…"

The young hitman found himself trying to calm the little girl, being as gentle as possible and oh so careful. He immediately noticed this as unlike himself.

Lost in his thoughts, the young man remained in position not paying attention to the exhausted girl falling asleep in her pinned position. Fatigue had finally caught up to her.

Back to what was at hand, the hitman realized she had fallen asleep, her arms now wrapped around his in a tight grasp. He stared at her sleeping face for a while; her long dark eyelashes, her naturally dark tannish skin. The force was back.

In a split second he had forgotten about the force that had pulled him, only to feel it again in this girl. It was unlike him.

It was unlike him, the strong and handsome and sauve mafia man, to feel such things toward anyone. But with out a single word, he found himself taken by this small sleeping face.

Silently and slowly he stood up with the girl in his arms, being very careful not to wake her or pull on the tail he was pretty sure was real. Without a stir she continued sleeping, unconsciously taking hold of his suit and proceeding to bury her face in his chest, wrinkling his jacket. For the first time in years, the hitman felt a small smile reach his face, only to disappear in the same moment. No one had ever seen or heard of him smiling, so the thought of him doing so, even with no one to see it bothered him.

As he began to turn and walk back toward his car, he once again began to hear a rustling in the bushes. He eyed the man he had knocked unconscious, who was beginning to wake up. He watched the man crawl and inch his way forward, a maniacle look of pure evil and hatred directed at the girl in the hitman's arms. "Abomination….." the man said under his breath. "Kill…it" he continued. The younger mans' eyes widened somewhat, shocked at this lowly man's words. He looked back towards the girl; took in her injuries. "This girl….?" He said.

"This girl…..what could…?" No. No. The young hitman felt sudden, large bursts of anger. In rage, he approached the crazed man and slammed a designer shoe into his face. With one move the man was imobilized, only able to stare up at the younger man. "Don't bother…." The hitman stated. "She's mine now…"

Leaving the man on the ground, the young man continued on his way, gently placing the girl in the back of his sleek black Maserati, nestled into the flawless leather seats.

Later:

The young hitman found himself checking on the sleeping girl in his large king sized bed every few minutes. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt somewhat anxious about her waking up. He had cleaned her up as best he could; put her in one of his shirts which were way too big on her. But she looked so peaceful.

Sure he wondered about the ears, the tail, her name, where she came from and why that man with the knife seemed to be looking for her. But he'd have to be patient.

The little girl rolled over in the bed suddenly, causing the hitman to jump slightly, thinking she'd finally wake up. Patients was not on his side at the moment, her deep sleep only continued.

Soon after brining her home, the young man finally gave up on waiting for her to wake. She wasn't going to open her eyes anytime soon by the looks of it. So in an attempt to escape boredom, he found himself walking along the grounds of his estate.

He had no jobs at the moment; no targets to take care of. He had nothing to do but wait, since simply leaving her there alone didn't sit well with him. It didn't sit well with him to call any of his women or have anyone visit either. He really had no options. But the curiosity was really starting to simmer.

As he sat at a table on his bedroom terrace, mulling over with a martini in his hand. Once again, he found himself out of character, lost in thought and oblivious to the small padding of feet on mahogany wood floors. "Excuse me..?" says a small voice, which instantly snapped the mafia man to his senses.

Out of instinct, he jumped slightly and pulled his gun, aiming the barrel between the eyes of his intruder. He hesitated for a moment, locked in place.

Standing before him was the child that had been so comfortably sleeping in his bed, staring up at him with those large brown eyes and a gun barrel between them, his shirt she wore going all the way to the floor and her tail sticking out the back.

They stood there for a moment, eyes locked on each other in silence. She didn't show fear, but curiosity. He didn't show hostility, but surprise.

"Hi.." says the little girl, her tail swishing and ears twitching.

"…Hi…" says the hitman, retracting his gun and keeping it out of her sight.

More silence.

"I'm Victoria." She says as a start. The hitman was caught off guard.

He wasn't quite sure what to say. He had thought about questions and ways to deal with her when she'd woken, but now it was all a blank. He found himself staring down at her, not saying a word, just waiting for something to happen. Something.

"What's your name?"

"Reborn…" He said as he came back to his senses. He knelt down on one knee to get closer.

As he kneels he can see her tail pick up speed. Another thing he wouldn't say out loud, that was freaking cute.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Uh, your welcome."

….

As the awkward moment continues, the little girl, now Victoria, grows impatient. She tugs on the tall man's, now Reborn's, sleeve. "What happens now?" Reborn thought about it a minute.

"How about a talk? Are you hungry?" She nodded.

What do little girls eat? Thought Reborn as he lead her toward the kitchen, the sound of her small feet hitting the floor and the long shirt dragging along echoeing in the hall. Naturally, the famous, stylish, always single, lady killer, hitman had no idea what to do with a child.

He rummaged through the fridge and cabinets, but remained unsure of what to give her. He was becoming a bit frustrated at the thought, but he had to find something.

As he continued, the sound of dishes clinking could be heard behind him. He turned to find that the girl had made herself a sandwhich and gotten herself some milk and was currently snacking at the kitchen table. Reborn inwardly laughed. Quite forward isn't she?

After grabbing himself a drink and sitting himself at the table, the long awaited questions began.

"Who are you?" Reborn asked

"I told you that already.." The little girl said while munching on her food and kicking her legs round under the table.

Reborn felt a bit annoyed at the comment, but amused at her blunt humor.

"Okay, then how about the tail, and the ears?" She looked down slightly, her ears flipping downward in negative emotional response.

Reborn simply waited.

"I'm…a…wolf demon. Well half of one anyway." She looked away.

"Do such things even exist?" Reborn thought out loud.

"No, of course not. I got these ears and this tail cuz it's a new fad going around." The little girl said sarcastically.

"You're very blunt." Says a somewhat amused Reborn. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

Victoria looked back at him. "I'm a good judge of character. You won't hurt me."

"Wasn't I just aiming a gun at you?"

"Yes you were." She continued.

Reborn decided to skip this.

"How old are you?"

"Seven"

"You seem a bit small to be seven?"

"Looks to me like you've never dealt with a kid in your life so how would you know?"

True.

"Alright then. Why was that man out to kill you?"

She once again drew back her ears.

"He was hunting me…" Reborn didn't move.

"Hunting?"

"They sometimes go crazy like that….because they hate us so much…." She continued. Reborn simply listened.

"Half-breeds like me, are especially hated…by both humans and demons….that's why…."

"I get it…" She looked up. Reborn had stopped her. He could see her reluctance to continue. Though he wanted to know, it wasn't exactly his place.

"What about your parents then?" Another touchy subject.

"They're not here anymore. I don't even remember them…..all I know, is I've been walking and running and hiding for so long…." Reborn took a sip of his drink. He didn't need to hear anymore of her story. He'd made his decision the second he picked her up and took her from that hunter.

"Victoria?" He stated.

"Do you want to stay here with me?" The girls' eyes widened. Her tail swished wildly against the table chair.

"Really?" She stood up on the chair, almost falling over.

"Really. You can stay here with me."

With that Victoria jumped across the table to land in Reborn's lap and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her tail whipped back and forth violently causing her body to move and tip them both over to the floor.

"I guess you like the idea..?" Reborn said, reaching for his hat that had fallen beside him. I'm really out of character today.

"Ya! I feel like my tails' gonna fall off its wagging so hard!" She was laughing and smiling and grabbing hold of Reborn as hard as she could. Reborn could only wait for her to calm down. She's a strong one.

He stared up at the ceiling; Victoria's wagging tail obstructing his' staring into space. At that moment he caught sight of a fast moving wave of color, a purplish color flowing in waves in the air above them.

"What was that?" he again thought out loud.

"What was what?" Victoria asked as she moved up to sit on his chest and face him directly.

Reborn looked back to find the wave gone, only to turn back to Victoria looking at him with open curiosity and her large dark brown eyes.

He smiled under his fedora.

"Nothing…"

That night:

As night came, Reborn had managed to prepare a guest room for Victoria to sleep in. In his arms she was somewhere between conscious and unconscious, her eyes fighting to stay open for wanting to continue talking to reborn, her hands clutching to his shirt and her tail and ears falling limp, adorable.

He placed her in an enormous bed surrounded by large pillows and warm, heavy blankets. A part of him thought she might suffocate in there. "Reborn….?" She whispered. Reborn bent over to meet her. "Hm?"

"You're no good with kids huh?" Reborn inwardly twitched.

"Probably not."

She looked up at him. "It's okay…..I'll help you." Adorable!

Reborn had to fight to keep from smiling like mad.

"Night." He said before heading for the door.

"Reborn?" She said again, stopping him at the threshold.

"Hm?"

"Can I call you papa?" His eyes widened.

He hadn't really thought of the idea of being a dad. He just felt the strong need to bring her home and keep her. Reborn covered his eyes with his fedora, a waiting look on Victoria's face.

"…Call me what you like." He answered.

"Kay…"

"Night…..papa…" Reborn flinched.

"Night…"

As the little girl fell fast asleep from total and utter fatigue, she failed to notice the light tint of red adorning her new hitman daddy's face.

"Night…"

* * *

><p>Author: Okay, so I have some questions for you readers. Well mostly I'm asking what you think. See this story is my little world put in word form. Whenever I space out I'm thinking of scenarios where I put my own character into the mix and add to the story. This is one of those scenarios. Here's where I'm want to know what you think. I can write this story about Reborn and Victoria his daughter for several chapters, I know I can. However, in my head I've continued the story to the point where she goes to him in Namimori and becomes apart of his tutoring Tsuna. I'm also a huge crazy Kyoya fan, so there's a love interest going on to. Do you guys think I should shorten her time with Reborn in Italy and continue to Namimori, or should I just make two fics cuz I have the whole story of Reborn and Victoria in Italy up o the point he becomes a baby. She basically learn something from all the arcobaleno. Oh, and this character has some emotional problems. There might be rape and murder and the inability to control powers and predjudice against her being a half demon, so I guess that's a warning. Anyway tell me what you think kay readers?<p> 


	2. Unwanted company

Authors' note: Okay I decided to continue with the growing up with the arcobaleno's story instead of continuing on to 's probably be a seperate story all together. Oh and sorry if my updates are slow, college can be frustrating. I have the worst kind of writers' block right now. Especially for the other story I'm still working on, "Feather feelings". Anyway, I'm probably gonna change the rating to this story, it's not really going to have anything bad in it for a while so might as well. Also, I know there aren't alot of people who like fanfics with OC's in them, neither do I, but I wanted to try it. Reviews are very much appreciated. Ideas too. XD

Disclaimer: I Don't own KHR.

* * *

><p>6am, eyes shut and body resting comfortably, a gun with finger on the trigger beneath the pillow, a certain hitman rests in his large mohagany based bed. He doesn't stir; doesn't twitch; doesn't breath heavily or snore. He simply lies in sleep. Until...<p>

(whisper) "Papa?...Papa?...you awake?..." says a cute little girl at the side of his bed. She gets no response.

Stepping as lightly as she can, she slides herself into the egyptian cotton sheets, her long black hair sprawled across the pillow, and her tail falling over the edge of the bed. She huddles into the sleeping man's warmth, her face pressed against his chest, her ears twitching as she makes herself comfortable and wraps her arms around him as best she could. She took comfort in his scent, the smell of cigars and martinis wafting into her nose and stimulating her senses. (Not exactly the best of influences but oh well)

(Whisper) "I'll just wait here then..." Smiles.

5 seconds...10 seconds...15 seconds...

"Victoria...?" Says a now fully alert Reborn has he looks down on the invader in his bed, having propped himself up on one elbow, the girl still clinging to him effortlessly.

"Hmmm...?..." A certain little wolf girl muffles out a sound as she readjusts.

"What are you doing here...?"

Ten more seconds pass in silence...

"Waiting for you to wake up..." she speaks into his chest.

"Well, I'm up now..." says Reborn with a bit of sarcasm, which came as a surprise as he never used sarcasm.

"No you not..."

"And why's that?..."

"Because...I'm comfy...and I like it here..." Reborn cracks a small smile.

"I'm awake Victoria, we should get up..."

"...mmmm...five mo minutes..."

Reborn decides to go ahead for himself.

Shifting his body and wriggling out of her grasp, Reborn gets to his morning routines...

Slipping on a designer suit and signature fedora, he doesn't really take any consideration in dressing in front of the child, who's been staring curiously.

Her tail flips slowly from side to side, waiting for her new papa to direct his attention her way. She waited patiently, though for a seven year old patients was a stretch. Her big round brown eyes shifted from one end of the room to another, looking for something to occupy her interest as boredom quickly set in. Then she had an idea.

A smile popped up on her face as she slunk backwards on the bed, Reborn's back to her as she slipped away. She purposely ran across the wood floor, making sure her feet padded lowdly towards the door and down the hall. Reborn could hear her excited giggling fade into the distant hallway while he was straightening his silk tie.

_Hmm...? What's she up to?_

Grabbing his fedora and placing it casually atop his head, Reborn set out towards the giggling girl, unaware of what she was planning. He could hear her feet hitting the floor with each step and catch glimpses of his white shirt she was wearing followed by her tail as she rounded corners. She was playing with him.

Having come to a stop in the foyer Reborn realized he could no longer hear the girl running around or giggling. He stood in silence. _Where'd she go?_

An echoed giggle resounded.

"Victoria...?" Reborn called.

She only responded with another light laugh.

That was when Reborn noticed something. His eyes trailed to the side, a slight movement catching his attention. There beneath a length of curtains draped along the floor, a furry black tail twitched with anticipation. The hitman was having a heck of a hard time stiffling a laugh, and an even harder time sustaining his translucent demeanor.

_She just might be the death of me...or at least my reputation..._

The little wolf demon giggled again.

By now Reborn had silently begun to approach the curtains, being careful not to let his shoes clack against the wood floor. Inch by inch the hitman came closer, a smile starting to show itself as the distance between them closed in.

"Where could she be?" He teased. (Wow, he's actually playing with a kid! XD)

Having reached his destination he bent at the knee, his face leveled to about the height of the girl behind the curtain. He stayed there for a moment, deciding on whether or not he should just grab her or tease her some more.

She had other plans.

Unbeknownst to the mafia man, the half demon behind the curtain knew he was there. She could sense his movement, smell his scent getting stronger with every step closer, hear his light steps and the rustling of his suit as he moved. She could hear and feel his breathing on the otherside of the dark red cutains, her excitement at an all new high.

A huge smile adorned her face as she readied herself to pounce on her prey.

Having decided on teasing her a bit more, Reborn reached for the curtain between them. He figured he'd pull it back slowly to find a playful little girl pretending to hide herself behind her hands. Though he had no idea where these thoughts were coming from.

What he got was the exact opposite.

At the pull of the curtain, the hitmans' new companion had taken the chance to spring into action, throwing herself at the unsuspecting and defenseless man (defenselss, hah!).

"Hehe, Gottcha!" Victoria laughed out as she once again had managed to tackle her new daddy to the ground and seated herself on his chest.

Within the last twenty-four hours someone had managed to lower Reborn's guard and pin him to the ground twice, and honestly, it didn't really bother him.

He found himself once again lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling, pondering away at the thought of his new little pet/ daughter.

_Daughter...?_

He'd probably never say it out loud, but it wasn't so bad. _I think I could get used to this._

In the midst of his deep train of thought and the young girl that had latched herself to his torso, Reborn could hear what he was sure was a knock at the door. Victoria froze. Still atop Reborn, she stared in the direction of the door, her ears pointing downward and her eyes wide with what Reborn assumed was fear and anxiety.

It made sense that the girl he had just saved from being "hunted" would be wary of strangers. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but hopefully it wasn't anyone too bad at the door.

"Reborn? Reborn you home, Kora?" He was wrong. (Yeah you guys know..XP)

"Crap..."

Reborn stared at the door in an upside down position, laothing the idea of letting the guy on the otherside in, let alone allowing him near Victoria. He was contemplating the possibility that staying silent would make him go away...probably...hopefully.

He waited for a bit, the knocking had halted momentarily. It was then that he felt the tugging at his jacket, the girl sitting on his chest trying to get his attention. "Hmm..?" He responded.

"Whose that...at the door...?" The wolf girl asked lightly. Her playful self rescinded and had been replaced with caution and question.

Reborn thought for a moment.

He couldn't really keep her from meeting people. As much as he didn't like the idea of her meeting that guy, he also couldn't tell her to stay away.

"No one dangerous...he's a...colleague of mine.." Colleague being about as close as he could get to admitting he knew the guy, unfortunately.

"He's...a friend?" She asked.

"Not really...that's more or less what he thinks..." Which pretty much was the case.

By then the knocking had started again. Now it was more frequent. "Hey Reborn...I can hear you talking..you got a girl in there? Introduce me...hey...Kora" _I'm gonna kill him..._

Reborn thought menacingly. He layed his head back to the floor, rubbing his temples to ease the sudden headache attacking his brain. _What did I do to deserve this..._

The hitman breathed in deep and exhaled slowly, instantly realizing that a weight on his chest was no longer there. His head whipped to the side to watch a tail and a shirt drag along the floor towards the door, and a small hand reach for the knob.

_Fuck!_

Before he could stop her, Victoria had turned the knob and cracked the door only sllightly. (Here it goes)

A tall man, about the same height as Reborn was at the door. He wore camouflage, which Victoria recognized as the clothes hunters would sometimes wear to sneak up on her. Despite this thought she continued her observation. This man before her had a somewhat imature look to him. In other words one might call him a player, or at least that's what she's heard people say. The way he wore his clothes all loose and punk rock styling, and his messy blonde hair which she assumed was on purpose, spelled out that he was more of a fun lovin guy. All in all he didn't strike her as bad, not great, but not bad either.

However, he had yet to take notice of her. His vision was directed forward, above the height of the small girl who had answered the door. Obvious confusion was seen on his face, probably wondering if he'd broken the door or something.

"Helloooo...?" The man sung into the home. Victoria was somewhat annoyed.

"Ahem...down here..." She coughed out.

The camo man looked down.

Their eyes met and they both froze. The taller of the two was obviously stuck somewhere between calm and surprise at the child that had answered what he was sure was the feared mafia hitman Reborn's front door. He smiled.

"Ah, sorry...must have the wrong house.." He stated as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" The young girl called out.

"Your a friend of papa's right...I mean Reborn...? He's here. Come in."

The man looked back at her. Papa...?

"Huh...?" He found himself at a loss for words.

"And you are...?" He asked, trying very hard to talk casually, only now noticing the ears that twitched at the top of the little girls' head. _Are those real?_

"I'm Victoria..." She answered, which was followed by silence. Her ears moving upward as if listening intently for his reply. _They're real alright..._

_Are all these guys gonna react to me like this?_ She thought with a bit of an annoyed expression on her face.

"What's your name...?" She asked in the cutest voice she could muster. First impressions are important. She made sure to twitch her ears to the side too.

The man felt his heart ram into his rib cage. _Cuuutttee...!_ He thought rather loudly. (Sucker)

In an effort to get closer he bent down to meet her height and proceeded with the introduction. He had a goofy smile on his face as he pointed to himself in an attempt to make the girl laugh. "I'm Colonelo..." _Hook line and sinker._ She thought. _Too easy._

"Hehe, your funny..." She giggled. Which only made the guy smile something twice as goofy.

Knowing exactly what to do, Victoria took hold of Colonelos' hand, noting how big it was compared to hers, not unlike Reborn. She pulled him forward so she could close the door behind them, and continued to lead him inside. "Papa..." She stopped.

Reborn was no longer a mess on the floor. Actually, he was gone from the room. She hadn't even heard him get up. "...is around her somewhere..." she corrected.

Far too happy to be led around by this little girl holding onto his fingers, he was more than enthusiastic about walking about the house looking for the hitman. Colonelo was absolutely enchanted by this cute little girl that was pulling him forward. At a new angle, he could now see the tail that complimented her ears, half hidden under an oversized dress shirt he assumed was Reborns'. _Way to go Reborn...she's adorable...!_

He was way too occupied by her presence to think about what was really important, like the reason he had come to Reborn's in the first place, or why there was a kid in his house calling him papa. The idea of this girl calling him papa sprung in his head. _That lucky bastard..._

As they continued through the hall, a certain little demon heard a noise. It was her stomach's protests reminding her that she had yet to eat anything since getting up, an important part of the morning she had to take care of. Colonelo was swooning. "You hungry?" he asked, which earned himself an adorable nod.

Temporarily forgetting their goal to find Reborn, they headed for the kitchen to take care of Victoria's stomach growls. She really had no shame in the matter. Where one might be flushing in embarassment at the loud noises coming from their stomach, she had a somewhat emotionless look on her face that also seemed to have a goal, which was to fill her tummy.

On reaching the kitchen the two discovered none other than Reborn at the table. He had fixed himself up and was no longer as desheveled as he was on the floor a moment ago, his regular emotionless demeanor as it once was. Victoria could only crack a smile and a silent laugh, instantly realizing the reason for her papa's sudden mood swing.

"Ah, Reborn there you are, Kora." States a now fully alert Colonelo, finally out of his cute little girl day dream (creepy I know). "I didn't know you had a kid...you sly dog, Kora."

Reborn made no move to reply. He simply took a swig of the black coffee he had in his hand and decided on ignoring the idiotic man before him. His silence said it all (which was "fuck off or die..."). He turned his gaze away from the unwanted visitor, instead trying to focus his attention on the girl who was too short to reach the cabinets but trying hard to do so anyway. _Mustn't smile infront of this idiot guy_...he thought.

"She's so cute Reborn, where'd you find her? More importantly, can I take her?" The idiot beamed.

Not a second passed by before Colonelo found himself very intimately involved with the barrel of Reborn's gun (hehe, guess where he's aiming...XP). "Hey hey now, no need to get testy Reborn, Kora..." (hah)

Colonelo switched his gaze toward Victoria.

"No need for violence in front of the kid now..." She looked their way.

"Im okay..." she answered back.

In dread Colonelo felt the sudden applied pressure of Reborn's gun. "Hn" Reborn smirked. Colonelo shut his eyes at the last second, he had no idea how he was gonna weasel out of this one.

Feeling a tug at his sleave, followed by the absence of a gun shot, Colonelo cracked his eyes open to find Victoria at his side. She looked up at him and back down towards Reborn.

"I don't know what's going on here but can you shoot him later? I made breakfast." The two men directed themselves to a most decadent smell and the presence of food at the table. "Colonelo...? Sit down.."

"Oh, me too?" Colonelo grinned.

He took a seat and found himself amazed at the spread before them. "I made strawberry peach stuffed french toast, oatmeal apple pancakes, berry cream stratta followed by eggs sunnyside up and hash browns." She said as she took a seat beside Reborn.

The two took in the aroma and the artistic display of what they were sure was supposed to be a normal breakfast meal. _How long were we in that gun situation?_ The two thought simultaneously.

_Did I have all the stuff to make this?_ Thought Reborn.

Victoria had already begun to dig into her creations, fully enjoying the look of surprise on the men's faces. "hehe, eat up guys.." She smiled.

Both Reborn and Colonel snapped back to reality and quickly took to indulging themselves in the meal. _Delicious.._

_How the hell did she do all this..?_ they thought in unison, their gazes latched on her.

"Hey Vicky? Where'd you learn to make all this, Kora?" asked Colonelo, quick to address her with a nickname.

Not wanting to let Colonelo in on her life of running and being hunted just yet, she avoided that part of the subject and worked around it as best she could.

"I used to like to hide in libraries." she explained.

"I liked the cook books...though the ones about baking looked more fun.."

Both Reborn and Colonelo picked up on her somewhat solemn sounding voice around the word "hide". Reborn knew what she was talking about, however Colonelo chose to ignore it.

"Well your a regular gourmet chef.." Colonelo continued. Victoria beamed.

"She's very independent.." Reborn added.

She was especially happy at the fact that the food was completely devoured. The men she had cooked for didn't leave a moursel behind which only made her feel proud of herself, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

She cook care of dishes, which made time for Colonelo to finally get to his reason for coming to see Reborn. "Oh right! Reborn I came to talk to you about something important, Kora!"

Reborn looked to Victoria, busying herself with dishes. "Fine..."

"Ah, what about your girl, Kora?" Colonelo looked to the girl at the sink. Victoria had just finished with the dishes, now with nothing more to do and obvious curiosity in her eyes.

"I'm gonna go take a bath." she said, fully aware that the grownups wanted to talk.

"You need to talk right? See ya..." She turned down the hall.

The two men watched her leave, keeping their sights on her till she rounded the corner. They were alone now, apparently for some important conversation. Reborn turned back towards Colonelo, a very serious look in his eye.

"You were saying...?" Reborn got no response.

Colonelo wasn't even looking at him. The wild triggered man was looking blankly down the hall that Victoria had just left through. A bath huh...he thought. (Dang, he's really started to sound like a perv huh?)

He pictured a cute little Victoria in a large victorian bathtub, her tail swishing in the water and her ears covered in suds. Yup, it was the ears and tail that got his attention.

"Neh Reborn?" He shoved his face in Reborn's, uncaring for the possible hurt that could befall him.

"Are her ears and tail for real, Kora?" Reborn blinked.

"Yeah. She's part wolf demon, if you could believe that."

_Good enough for me!_ Colonelo thought loudly.

That was all Colonelo needed. Completely forgetting about their important conversation, Colonelo started for the hallway. "Victoria...do you need help washing your ears and tail...Kora?" he called out.

In a split second Colonelo had his face almost fused with the wood floor, Reborns shoe atop his back and his gun pressed against the back of his head.

"Don't...even...think about it..." Reborn said coldly.

"Wouldn't dream of it..." Colonelo answered.

Thinking about the situation, Reborn realized something. Victoria didn't have any clothes. He certainly wasn't going to let her wear those tattered things he found her in.

"Our conversation can wait..." he directed toward his unwanted guest.

Not bothering to step around his hurt guest, rather he stepped all over him, Reborn headed down the hallway. He wasn't really liking the idea he had at the moment, but it was the best he had, given the situation.

Stopping at a door not far from the bathroom Victoria was using, he stepped across the threshold, flicking the lights on as he went.

"What room is this, Kora?" Says a newly revived Colonelo, having made the smart decision of bipassing the bathroom and following Reborn.

"I'm looking for some decent clothes for her..." Reborn answered.

The room they had entered was rather large and looked recently used, the sheets from the bed strewn about the room. Reborn had headed for the closet, filled with random pieces of clothing, mostly women's clothing. He found a rather small burgandy colored half shirt that would fit Victoria like a regular shirt, and some jean shorts that would probably be loose but work none the less.

"Oh don't tell me..Kora..." Colonelo wined...

"Your gonne let her wear clothes left behind by your one night stands, kora? That's messed up..." He said in disappointment.

"It's only temporary, until I get her some new clothes."

Colonelo looked annoyed, but it couldn't be helped. Hmm, maybe I'll get 'er some clothes too... he grinned. Something cute, maybe punk rock black and pink..he beamed.

Reborn ignored the obvious fantasizing of the man whom he could only refer to as a tolerable aquaintance and continued on his way to the bathroom.

He knocked...

"Victoria...I have some clothes for you.." he said, followed by her opening the door.

The wolf girl had finished her bath, covering herself with a large towel that dragged along the floor. Both Reborn and Colonelo were a bit surprised at how long her hair really was. It had straightened out, heavy with water, and now reached well down her back side.

She could smell the scent of some random women on the clothes he presented. She was somewhat disappointed at this, but it made sense. The man had no kids so it was only logical that she'd have to wear clothes left behind by his "companions" if you will. Nevertheless, she took the clothes.

"Thanks papa..."

Before he could respond, Colonelo jumped right in on the conversation.

"Hey Vicky, you need help with your hair, Kora? It must be hard to deal with when you have those ears huh?" He said while taking a step forward.

Knowing exactly what he was doing, victoria reacted quickly. "Let me get changed first.." She responded, closing the door quickly and fitting into the door frame only inches away from hitting Colonelo in the face. "She got my nose, Kora!" Colonelo jumped back as he rubbed his nose.

"That's my girl.." Reborn smirked.

On the other side of the door, a little wolf girl held back a laugh, her tail wagging behind her. _That's my girl...huh?_ She thought. _I like that..._

Reluctantly, Victoria did let Colonelo mess with her hair. She kinda liked the attention, and he wasn't bad at styling either.

"Hey Vicky?" He got her attention.

"Hmm?"

"How about calling me Papa instead of that mean old Reborn, Kora?" He said with a smile.

Victoria didn't even have to think about it. "Your more uncle material than a papa...uncle Nelo." She smirked.

What caught her by surprise was the the sudden hug she got. He tightened his hold on her, absolutely ecstatic. "Uncles' totally fine, Kora!"

_Well at least I know he's happy_..she thought sarcastically.

Later:

Victoria had fallen asleep on Reborn's large and especially comfy couch. Her head on lay on Reborns' knee and her legs in Colonelo's lap. Her tail swung from side to side in content as she slept. "Nice going, playing with her till she passed out.." says a somewhat more relaxed Reborn.

"Naturally..." Colonelo answers back smugly.

"About that important think you wanted to talk about..."

Colonelo drew a blank.

"...I forgot..what it was,Kora." he said with a stupid and apologetic smile on his face.

Reborn sighed. "Whatever.."

"You know Reborn. Your not exactly the kid type, Kora...What are you gonna do about her?" Colonelo asked seriously, his gaze directed at the girl in their laps.

Reborn layed his head back on the couch. He knew this would come up eventually. "How do you feel about babysitting?"

"Eh, Seriously, Kora?" That wouldn't work.

"I got a better idea, Kora.." Reborn listened intently.

"This kid is smart, a fast learner, and she's got good instincts.." Colonelo continued.

"Where are you going with this?" Reborn asked

"I'm saying we could train her..each of us...the arcobaleno, Kora." Reborn had no reaction. It was true that from what he'd seen of this girl in a short amount of time, she certainly had what it took to learn from him and the other arcobaleno.

"Each of us could have her for a few months at a time. She could learn something from each of us, Kora. It's better than you raising her yourself." Colonelo explained.

Although Reborn didn't like the idea of leaving her for months at a time, with the arcobaleno for whom he never really cared for in the first place, it wasn't a bad idea.

"Fine..." says a somewhat reluctant Reborn.

"I'll ask her when she wakes up. It's up to her."

Colonelo beamed. "Woot! I'm first then..." Colonelo was shut up by a rather harsh strike to his cranium.

"Her choice, I said."

"Right, got it, Kora."


	3. Excited about new people

Author: I know, I take took long to update. I'm either just really lazy, or have severe writer's block, or not motivation. But I really do love this fanfic idea. I even drew a picture of my little wolf girl. By the way, it's on deviant are and I will post my username and the name fo the picture at the bottom of the chapter cuz for some reason I can't post a direct link. Secondly, I was planning on updating around the time Reborn released his curse in the manga (sry for the spoiler if you havn't seen it yet) but I guess I freaked out so much that I couldn't do it. That and school was really getting to me. Not even gonna mention the mini heart attack that I got from the following chapter with Fong and Hibari. I'm still recovering from that one. hehe...anyway...Review plz...

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish...

* * *

><p>Snuggling into an unknown warmth, a certain wolf girl slept blissfully. The part of her that was aware she was next to someone had long since grabbed hold of the other person. She could feel an arm beneath her head and wrapped round her shoulder. She could feel the other's breathing against her forehead, her face somewhat burried in the warmth of this person's neck. One of her legs wrapped comfortably round the side of her companion, an arm keeping it in place. Whoever it was she was entangled with, she was relaxed and comfortable.<p>

The girl took in a long breath, taking in the air around her companion; his scent. She could vaguely pick up the smell of cigarettes. Her papa smoked cigars. Who did she know who was more of a cigarette kind of person? Being as comfortable as she was, the girl didn't bother to move, but continued to contimplate the possibilities. Her eyes slowly began the process of opening.

She felt like stretching, her limbs asked to be moved. However, she didn't want to stir the other person.

Finally, her eyes were open. The person that was so intertwined with herself began to blur into focus, their sleeping face coming into view.

"Uncle Nelo...?" She whispered.

The sound of her voice made him stir, his body beginning to shift around her. "Hmm?" he stretched.

"Ah, morning Vicky Sticky..." Apparently there was to be a new addition to her nickname. He smiled and angled his vision to meet with hers. "You awake, Kora?" Her ears twitched.

"When did I fall asleep?" She said with a half sleepy expression. What a great way to wake up in the morning...thought Colonelo. "We stayed up late playing and you passed out on me and Reborn, Kora."

Victoria looked around. "Where is papa?" she asked.

"uh..." Colonelo was at a loss for words.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

"So who's gonna pitch the idea to 'er, Kora?" says a very interested and excited Colonelo.

"I will. " replies a very stoic Reborn.

"Will you be okay letting her go? I mean...you only just took 'er in...if you ask me, messing with love at first sight is a bit over the top, Kora?" Reborn visibly twitched.

"It was your idea jerkoff...and what's this about love at first sight?"

"Well...you did just take her in out of nowhere, Kora. I'd of done it too had I found 'er. Now your gonna send 'er off to strangers, Kora."

Reborn was inwardly fuming.

"Again. Your idea." he retorted.

"I'm just sayin, Kora. Although I gotta admit, I can't wait to have my time with 'er." he said with an almost fancifull look in his face, followed by the barrel of a gun.

"Keep making that face and it'll be six months of recovery you can't wait for." Colonelo tried to laugh it off.

Retracting his gun, Reborn carefully and gently moved the little girl in his lap to the side. "Stay with her.." he commanded before walking off.

"Oy, where are you going, Kora?"

"Out...now be a good babysitter and sit." Reborn mandated.

Colonelo could hear the clicking of the front door lock, leaving him alone with a sleeping child and nothing to do. "Wha...just happened, Kora?" he turned his gaze towards the girl. "Some papa you got huh?" he said as he tried to move her legs from his lap. At the movement the little wolf girl began to stir, making Colonelo retract.

In an effort to find warmth the girl took hold of the man's arm, pulling him towards her and hugging him tightly in her sleep. Colonelo could only rejoice silently. "Well...maybe being a babysitter won't be that bad, Kora.." he chuckled.

Nestling himself against the little girl in his arms, making himself comfortable in Reborn's especially comfy couch. Unconciously, Victoria nuzzled against his chest falling deeper into a good nights' sleep. "Hope you pick me first..." whispers a more than content Colonelo, following the adorable little girl in his arms to dreamland. (awwww XD)

Flashback end.

* * *

><p>"He went out for something, Kora." <em>Have no idea what else to tell 'er.<em>

"Oh. Okay. When will he be back?" she asked, bringing Colonelo once again to a blank.

In an attempt to change the subject Colonelo could only think to tease her. "What you don't like your uncle Nelo anymore?" He said playfully, rolling over to tackle the little girl. "Agh! Wait! Hey!" She half laughed out. "Your heavy! Move it!" The two laughed. "Goofball." she said in a muffled tone, her face pressed into the couch. "Who you calling goofball, Kora?"

Temporarily lost in their own little world of weirdness, the two didn't even notice or hear the clicking of the front door or the sound of shoes tapping against the wood floor. What was noticed, by Victoria first, was what looked like a monkey on the medium sized chandelier on the ceiling.

"Ah, what's that?" she stated with a finger pointing upward. "It's cute.." she followed, an open smile on her face.

"Heh, isn't he?" says a new character.

Instantly the two on the couch turned round to see a very interesting character before them. _And then there were three_...thought a now alert little demon girl.

"Ni-hao" said the guest, his expression that of a very content and relaxed man, black hair draped over his soft eyes.

"Nǐ hǎo, wǒ de míngzì shì wéiduōlìyǎ. Shénme shì nǐ de míngzì ma?" (Hello, my name is Victoria. What's your name?)

Both Colonelo looked at the girl between them in surprise.

"Sticky? You speak Chinese?" says a very amazed Colonelo.

"I dabble..." was her response. "And what's with calling me sticky now?" "It ryhmes with Vicky, Kora." She looked towards the guest in wait, catching his attention again and warranting a response.

"Ah, Wǒ de míngzì shì fāng. Wǒ shì yīgè zàishēng hé Colonelo de péngyǒu, zhè xiǎo jiāhuo yěshì wǒ de hǎo péngyǒu. Rènshi nǐ hěn gāoxìng." (My name is fong. I'm a friend of Reborn and Colonelo, and this little guy is also a good friend of mine. It's nice to meet you.)

He responded, his monkey friend having seated himself atop Fong's head. "You speak very thurough Chinese. Where did you learn?"

"Library" she answered, taking Fong aback for a moment. "You picked it up on your own? Not bad." He gave her a smile.

Behind them Colonelo was confused. He tried to signal for Fong's attention, unsucessfully. It was a surprise to him that Fong was so very interested in Victoria's knowledge of his first language, not of the tail and ears that so obviously twitched and twirled round.

Victoria could feel Colonelo moving around on the sofa. She could guess at what he was doing while she wasn't looking and inwardly smiled. _Goofball... _she thought.

When her attention switched back to Fong she noticed his was only half with her. He had obviously picked up on Colonelo's antics, but was in no way concerning himself with her extra appendges. _Ooh I like this guy_...she decided. Her tail began to swish from side to side, more than it did with Colonelo at least, which only left him to whimper in silence.

"Wǒ kàn nǐ yǐjīng xiǎng tōng Colonelo de yǐjīng." ( I see you've figured out Colonelo already.) Fong purposely spoke in chinese.

"Shì a, tā shì zhè zhǒng goofball." (Yeah, he's such a goofball.) she chuckled.

Colonelo wallowed in self loathing. _They're talking about me. I know it._

Both Fong and Victoria laughed, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Agh, you guys hit it off too fast, Kora!" he yells out of frustration.

He shoots his gaze towards Fong. "How can you guys just look at each other and get along, Kora?"

Fong simply smiled back. "Because I'm not some creepy guy who fantasizes about how cute she is all the time." "OOoo, ooo" adds the monkey. (thought the monkey should be active)

Colonelo slumped in shame. "Ooh burn..." says a very entertained Victoria. "You don't look like the come back type Uncle Fong...".

"Uncle..?" he smiled in question.

Ignoring the declaration on uncle in his direction, Fong continued. "Actually, Reborn called me here for a reason. The others should be here any minute.."

Victoria beamed. "There are more guests coming?" she said, having quickly got used to the idea of people coming to visit.

"Yes, with Reborn." he answered.

Her eyes sparkled. "Cool!" she answered. Her tail swished.

Behind her, Colonelo sighed and rolled his eyes at Fong, who answered with a light smile. Victoria noticed this, but chose to ignore it. "Ah…" she uttered, getting up from the sofa and heading to the kitchen, her feet padding against the wood floor.

_Where's she going….?_ The two men in the living room thought.

As if on cue, the female of the group of three turned to face them as she stopped at the large entry way to the kitchen, her tail swishing from side to side and her ears at full attention.

" It's only common courtesy, that I give hospitality towards papa's friends. I'm going to make a spread for them. Oh, and sorry Fong, I should have started the second you showed up."

" Oh it's fine. Please, continue." He responded.

Disappearing into the kitchen, the two men in the living room decided to leave her be.

"She's a good girl ain't she, Kora?" said a now perfectly calm Colonelo, leaning his upper body against the sofa, his knees embedding dents into the sofa cushions. "I agree." Says a now comfortably seated Fong, his monkey friend atop his head.

"Isn't she, Kora!" Colonelo excitedly agrees. " I just wanna take her in my arms and never let 'er go…" He raved.

Fong visibly showed signs of concern. _I wonder if I should be worried…._

Then a thought occurred to him. "Ah, I just remembered…." Colonelo turned to Fong's attention. "What is Reborn planning, getting us together like this?"

"Hmmm…figures that guy doesn't tell you what he's planning, Kora." Colonelo sighs..

"Does it concern the girl?"

"Yup." Colonelo continues. A smile creeps it's way onto his face, ear to ear. "He's gonna let each of us take part in training that little ray of sunshine he's found."

Fong was taken aback for a moment. His gaze turns to the corridor the girl was standing in only a moment ago. "Why's that?"

"Well, actually I was the one who suggested it, Kora. Reborn can't exactly raise her like a normal parent would, and she's especially smart and perfectly capable of handling any training that we could dish out, so I figured why not. Although…" Colonelo becomes silent for a moment. "If I remember right, Reborn said he found her in rags, and all beat up too. His agreeing to my idea might also be because he wants her to learn how to protect herself."

Fong eyes narrowed somewhat, a surprisingly rare and serious expression adorning his features. "Did something happen to her?" "Hell if I know, Kora."

Their conversation gets cut off at the sound of the front door clicking.

In the kitchen:

Victoria's ears perk up immediately at the sound of the front door, followed by the footsteps of what sounded like five, no, six people, walking through the foyer and into the living room where Fong and Colonelo resided.

"Hehe" she giggled. _Papa's home._

* * *

><p><em>Username: Darkbluegal<em>

_Picture name:_ Victoria (half demon wolf)


End file.
